<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine. by 2hyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701867">sunshine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyeon/pseuds/2hyeon'>2hyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, minji babie i am upset, uhh jibo soft gfs?? again??? are we surprised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyeon/pseuds/2hyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minji and bora are in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00:00.<br/>
minji sighed loudly, turning her phone off once again and leaving it on her lap as she glanced at her friends siyeon and yoohyeon, who were making a fool of themselves elsewhere. they had left bora and minji alone – which, really – wasn’t their best idea, but minji can’t complain. not when she’s had a crush on bora for a considerable amount of time. she had already decided when this meeting was organised that this day was going to be the day that she confessed. two weeks later, the reality had set in – that today, bora was supposed to know that kim minji was desperately in love with her, and had been for the best part of a year. this, however, came with the huge downside that minji had absolutely no experience in telling people that she had feelings for them. prior to bora, she’d never felt this way towards somebody before, so she was taking a shot in dark when she was conjuring up ways to tell bora that she wanted to become her lover.</p><p>so, when yoohyeon and siyeon loudly declared that they’d allow the two girls some ‘privacy’ for the night, minji felt her heartbeat in her throat – and she was sure that she’d implode when the very girl she was planning to confess to had grabbed onto her hand as she had noticed the fact that she was slightly on edge.</p><p>“you okay?” bora had asked lightly, tracing her thumb along minji’s hand as she attempted to calm the other girl down. minji, in response to this, gulped loudly and nodded sheepishly, not trusting her voice at all. “you sure? you can tell me anything, y’know…” bora told her, and minji nodded – she knew that, she had always known that, but how was bora supposed to know that the thing she was thinking of was the fact that she wanted to marry this girl?</p><p>“i-i know. thank you, i just…need to tell somebody something kinda important, but i’m not sure how to do it. i’ve never done it before,” minji confessed honestly, keeping her head down in order to avoid eye contact with the smaller girl that was glancing at her with such concern, she almost felt bad. </p><p>bora knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, most likely conjuring up some possibilities for what minji wanted to ask. “uh huh. depends on how important it is, and what is it. somethings are better when they come directly from the heart, you know? i know the other person usually wouldn’t know, but say you were confessing to somebody. you’d want to tell them exactly how you feel towards them, rather than someone else’s words, right? just apply that logic to whatever it is you want to say. even if the way you word it isn’t great, i’m certain the person you’re talking to will understand,” she waffled on, and minji just listened contently, listening to how gorgeous bora’s voice sounded.</p><p>“can i be honest about something, bora?” minji suddenly spoke out, wondering why the hell she did that, but before she could take it back, bora had hummed lightly and the grip on her hand had tightened slightly as bora got nervous. “i-it’s not bad, i promise. i’m just scared it’ll go wrong,”</p><p>bora half-smiled, despite the fact minji couldn’t even see it, considering she was hiding her face from the younger girl. “remember what i said before? you can tell me anything,” </p><p>minji sighed deeply, finally looking into bora’s eyes. she held onto bora’s hands even tighter as a silent demand for the girl not to leave. bora gave minji’s hands another squeeze, and that was when minji opened her mouth. “i’m in love with you.”<br/>
-<br/>
01:46.<br/>
that event happened a whole two years ago, to the day, and bora and minji were still together. despite gahyeon joking that minji could’ve been with somebody better than bora, they were individually the happiest they’d both ever been, and neither of them would want it either way.</p><p>even when bora is awoken in the middle of the night by minji’s snores, only to realise that minji had stolen all of the blankets in her sleep. bora sighed. she doesn’t have to heart to steal the blankets from her wife, especially since she knows that minji has been working hard lately and she needs the rest. so, bora slowly leaves their shared bed to make her way to the kitchen where she proceeds to prepare herself some toast. once it’s done, she pulls out her laptop and begins to work at the table, cursing at herself for not feeling tired anymore. she feels bad for leaving minji all alone, but she doesn’t want to disturb the girl’s sleep more than she already possibly has, so she just decides to write the essay that her job wants her to do for next week. occasionally, she glances over at the door that leads ultimately to their shared room, hoping minji will walk into the room and greet her, but she also wants minji to get enough sleep, so she opts on the latter option and gets back to work.<br/>
however, somehow her prayers are answered, because not a half-hour later, minji comes strolling into the kitchen and plops herself onto bora’s lap, hiding her face in bora’s neck.</p><p>bora glances at the corner of her laptop and notices that it’s almost three in the morning and internally scolds minji for not being asleep, but instead she just places an arm around her waist and she continues – with difficulty – to write the essay before minji whines under her breath. bora pulls away in concern, “what’s up?” she asks with a pout on her, just wanting the best for her favourite girl. </p><p> “missed you,” minji mumbles quietly, yawning but trying to play it off, “woke up and you weren’t there so i came looking for you.” the older girl exclaims, and bora sighs, reaching to play with her hair.</p><p>she apologises before saying, “i woke up, but i didn’t want to bother you,” she sighs, still playing with minji’s hair, “you need sleep, and i didn’t want to disturb you. plus, you looked like you were pretty asleep so i didn’t think you’d be awake soon.” bora tries to hide the guilt in her voice and words, but minji notices this and shakes her head.</p><p>“don’t feel bad, i get it. i’m still kinda sleepy but i missed you,” minji admits, snuggling more into bora’s small frame.<br/>
bora glances at her laptop screen and notices how she has barely written anything on her essay, “i can stop writing this for now, you’re more important. let’s go back to bed,”</p><p>“you sure?” minji asks, shock evident in her voice. bora fights the urge to laugh, but minji keeps speaking. “i feel bad. if you need to do something, i can wait-”</p><p>“no,” bora interrupts her, closing her laptop slowly as not to scare the clearly tired girl, “you’re my priority. always.” even though minji has heard the girl say that many times before and in many different contexts, it always makes her heart soar and it makes her feel at home – bora was home to her. </p><p>“okay. ‘m sorry,” minji says once more under her breath, but bora just shakes her head with a slight giggle before signalling for minji to get up from her lap so they can go back to bed. without saying a word, minji gets off her lap and holds bora’s hand as they stumble back to their bedroom in the dark. once they’re there, bora pulls the blankets over the both of them as she clings close to minji, giving her once last soft kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“i love you,” she whispers, making sure the other girl always knows. minji hums before repeating the phrase back to her.</p><p>although it was three in the morning on a monday and they both had work later on that day, they were physically with each other, and that’s all that matters to minji and bora. whenever they were close to each other, they were happy. they never wanted to change that, and they never would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>